Late Nights
by creativia
Summary: Delic thought he was content with this his life as a host in Shinjuku. At least, he was until a certain informant brought up a city that is famous for helping musicians become stars. So now he's moving to the exciting city of Bridgeport to start his music career. And, his princess Hibiya has tagged along. They are confronted with the shocking existence of vampires. Fem Hibiya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **I thought it would be interesting to have fem Hibiya in this story.**

 **Okay, so lately I've been playing the game The Sims 3 a lot, and I've been playing an expansion pack (which I had never played before) called Late Night. I had thought it would be interesting to create Delic and a fem Hibiya sim in this game. One day I was struck with the idea to write a story of them in the city from the game. I thought it would be very interesting. I am still working on my other fics. It may seem clear that I like unusual crossovers.**

 **This is inspired by my game with these sims in The Sims game, but it is not entirely based off the Sims game. Like, I have some details the same, but I have added more plot. After all, The Sims can be pretty plotless at times.**

 **Knowledge of The Sims, The Sims 3, or The Sims 3: Late Night are not necessarily required to enjoy/understand this story. I am writing this as a story and not just a recount of the game I am playing. Plus, any Sims-related features in it I explain in the story since the main characters are new to everything as well. Those who do know the Sims will likely be able to see how I am making fun of the game as well. (Don't get me wrong, I love playing this game, but there is a lot to make fun of tbh). I am trying to write this in a way that it makes sense to those who don't know the game, but please do let me know if you have any questions about anything. Please let me know what you think. This should be fun.**

"You're seriously considering this?"

"Based on what Izaya says, it sounds like the chance of a lifetime Chibiya."

Hibiya pursed her lips in uncertainty at the nickname but didn't want to lose track of what they were talking about.

"Are you really going to trust anything my cousin says?"

"Look, I know Izaya isn't the most trustworthy person, but when it comes to information he's pretty reliable."

Delic had asked Hibiya to come over so that they could discuss something. Of course, Hibiya was not expecting Delic considering moving to another city all the sudden to pursue a music career. Recently Izaya had casually brought up in conversation to Delic that a city known as Bridgeport was known for turning ordinary dreamers into stars. These dreamers typically consisted of fresh actors and musicians. There were supposedly a lot of good agents and celebrities who live there. Not to mention that supposedly getting a job in the music career there is easy, even if it's starting out as something simple. Bridgeport was known as a great place for future stars to get their start and make it big.

Delic has worked as a host in Shinjuku for a while and has never seemed to have an issue with this occupation. However, it was no secret to those who knew him that his true love was not hosting, but music. He loved singing to his clients, to his coworkers, friends, and to Hibiya of course. Singing was his favorite, although he enjoyed playing other instruments as well. During his free time, he could often be heard singing and playing some sort of instrument. One of his favorites was the keyboard/piano. And he was very talented as well. The lovely melodies that would flow from his lips were often described as sounding angelic. Along with the magical sounds that would come from the instruments that he played. Anything musical seemed to come naturally to him. Not to mention that he would practice a lot as well.

Hibiya had no problem with her boyfriend's love for music, of course. After all, his serenades to her were part of why she had finally considered going out with him. The man had a way with melodic words. She just found it suspicious that Izaya would bring up this opportunity of a lifetime randomly out of nowhere without anyone asking for it. She knew her cousin well enough to be suspicious of the favor.

"Yes, but the information he might be leaving out could be the problem. Not to mention he's offered to pay for your transportation to get there and the apartment you'll be living in there."

"Well, he's not just offering it, he wants me to confirm whether what he's heard about the city is accurate. Like, an information exchange while at the same time I'm getting this huge chance for my music career."

"Since when has Izaya ever desired to confirm if his information is accurate? He's pretty confident in his own abilities."

Hibiya felt like Delic's excitement over the possibility of living his dream was keeping him from seeing why this could be a bad idea.

"Not to mention his worst enemy is your cousin. How do you know he's not trying to screw you over for that reason alone?"

"Despite how much Shizuo and he hate each other, Izaya and I have usually gotten along fairly well. I don't think he would do that to me."

"That doesn't mean anything! You know how good of a pretender Izaya is. How do you know he wasn't trying to- "?

"Hibiya."

Hibiya paused, thrown off by the sudden serious look Delic was giving her.

"It's not like I don't realize there are risks involved. I just feel like I should take this chance. But I knew I had to tell you first before making any trip arrangements. If you really disapprove of me going, Hibiya, I won't go. We are a couple now. I won't make a big decision like this without you because I know this will affect you too. Especially because of how far it is and that means we would not see each other as much. Just let me know if you don't want me to go."

Hibiya bit her lips at that and glanced away as she considered what he said. Truthfully, she was very torn. She really didn't want him to go, but at the same time, since she did care about him, she didn't want to get in the way of his dreams. Hosting had never been a let down for Delic, but he never had that excited spark in his eyes when he talked about hosting compared to like he did in that moment talking about a chance in the music career.

She tried to prolong giving a decision yet.

"The city sounds strange as well. Why would there be a city in Japan that is known for having a lot of Americans and other westerners? Is it like some sort of tourist trap?"

"You ever heard of Chinatown in California? I figured it's kind of like that."

Delic was the first-person Hibiya had ever fallen for and she still had trouble admitting at times just how much she liked him. Hibiya had good reasons to be wary though. Delic was a player. She had known by his well-known reputation that he was always flirting and sleeping around with (mostly) other girls. When they first met, through cousins who got along _very_ well, Delic immediately flirted with Hibiya. Having heard about his reputation, Hibiya rejected his advances and continued to do so. Although, she usually had difficulty to keeping the blush off her cheeks from his attempts. Delic was very blunt and smooth with his advances.

Hibiya has always appreciated hearing compliments about herself, but Delic was the first to have ever flirted with her though. At least, the first who she found attractive. To be the victim of such strong and persistent advances left her unsure of how to deal with them. She would often feel a mix of embarrassment, anger, flattery, and confusion. His reputation along with these very forward advances made her very cautious, especially since she had no experience with flirtations or anything in the romance department. Truthfully, she had been nervous. She did not want to have her heart broken, so she would protect herself by being guarded against his advances. One thing she did notice however, is that although she had seen him flirt with many others, as soon as he would notice her, his attention would always be on only her. If she was in the room, he would only flirt with her.

It was noticing this that finally lead her to accept his invitation to go out on a date. It may seem surprising that they dated nonexclusively for a while. Not that Hibiya approved of that, but she knew Delic was a player. She knew that Delic would be with other girls during this period. It was like that until one day, after attempting to contain her jealousy for a while, she had blurted out that she wanted them to be boyfriend and girlfriend. At first, she was embarrassed that she blurted that out and tried to act like she didn't mean to say that. However, along with looking shocked, Delic also seemed very happy that she said that.

He asked her if she really wanted that, and when she reluctantly admitted it, he lifted her up and spun her around in glee, saying he would love for them to be an official couple. She made him swear that he would not be with anyone else since they were a couple now, and he promised to stay loyal to her alone. That's how they became a couple. She knew he did on occasion flirt with others, or at least she had the suspicion of that, but it never went any further. He had kept his promise and stayed loyal to her ever since. Not to say she didn't still check on him though. She knew this to be true mainly from having others keep tabs on him. Like Psyche since he is one of Delic's best friends, and Shitsuo since he is the family butler (who must do what Hibiya says). They both confirm consistently that Delic remains loyal to her.

To be perfectly honest, she thought that they were changing each other. Delic was helping Hibiya to come out of her shell more, and Delic would be more conservative with showing his affection for Hibiya…well, to a certain extent at least.

"How long do you have to decide about this?"

"I don't really have a time limit technically. So, you can take as long as you need to think about it."

"Hmm, have you already picked out where you would want to live?"

"I did have my eye on some nice apartments, I'm not sure how much they would be desired though, so I don't know how long I would have until someone else tried to buy it."

"Hmm, I see. Well, we might as well start packing now."

"Hah?"

Hibiya looked away and couldn't hide her blush.

"I mean, if you're this excited, I'm sure you'll be annoying about it until I decide what I want you to do. Plus, it might affect your work performance. Not that I care if those stupid girls don't get their proper doting."

"Wait, Hibiya, are you saying you want to come with me?"

"Well, I mean, how else am I going to make sure you're not getting too close to some of the girls in this other city that is hours away?" Hibiya claimed, still not looking at him. That was only partly why she wanted to come with him. She honestly just couldn't bare being parted from him, especially for so long and at such a great a distance.

"Plus nobody tends to my greatest needs like you do, so it would be weird without you being here. And if your concern is over the fact that Izaya is already paying for an apartment for you, I can always just share with you. I mean, it would probably be easier that way." Hibiya was finding it harder to look at Delic as she was saying this. She started fiddling with her gloves and attempted to appear nonchalant while sharing these embarrassing requests.

"Chibiya."

Delic gently grabbed her shoulders, and then used one hand to grab her chin to turn her face to face him so she had to look at him.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, this is a big step. Not just moving in together, moving to another city together that's three hours from where we are currently living. That's a big change, for both of us. I mean, I consider myself fairly good at adapting to different situations, but I know you've lived in a mansion close to here your entire life and that you're used to servants tending to your needs all the time. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have you in Bridgeport with me. I just want to make sure you realize what this really means for us if you come with me."

Hibiya was struggling to not glance away so she could show him she was serious. She knew this was going to be a big change for the both of them. He brought up good reasons to think about this more. It was going to be a lot to get used to, especially for someone like herself. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to regret the decision to go with him.

"Like I could really stand to be far from you, you dumb plebian."

* * *

Delic's eyes widened at that. He had thought she was going to try to talk him out of going to be completely honest. He really didn't expect Hibiya to suggest going with him to Bridgeport and living together. He was beyond thrilled though that he was getting the okay to pursue his dream. Not to mention how this showed how their relationship had progressed if she was suggesting this.

He smiled brightly before wrapping his arms around her and spinning in excitement.

Hibiya squeaked from unexpectedly being lifted and spun around. She complained about it yet couldn't help how her face got even redder.

When he finally stopped Hibiya barely had a second to compose herself before his lips were on hers. Delic's velvety lips cascaded over her own. He was very gifted at making her melt from simply moving his lips against hers. One of his hands slid to comb his fingers into her hair while the other gently cupped her cheek. His lips were moving against hers so rapidly and passionately. As defensive as Hibiya would get when Delic was being embarrassing towards her, the one time she could never compose herself was usually when he was kissing her. She always melted right away. Even though submitting so easily to this type of physical affection might seem like it would embarrass her, she could never find herself regretting it. Delic never had a problem with this either of course.

He was pouring his excitement and affection into her, as he held her against him while they kissed. After a bit he pulled away, and they were both panting heavily. Hibiya still felt warm and dazed, like she always did every time they kissed. That has never changed.

He was gazing at her then with such happiness and affection, that she felt her blush grow even more. After a moment of neither saying anything, he finally said,

"You realize that I won't be able to dote on you as much as before while we are living there, right?"

Hibiya pouted.

"Yes, I am aware. No doubt you will be busy working towards your music career. However, I still desire to go with you."

"Okay Hibiya. I'm happy you're going with me. I just wanted to make sure you realized how big of a change this is going to be for us. This will be exciting for us both, though. You'll see. We'll make sure of it."

He hugged her tightly then, and Hibiya couldn't help a small smile that he probably didn't see. Clearly, she was still nervous about this, but seeing his reactions were making it worth it. Not that he would know that though. As much as she cared about him, it was still hard for her to admit to him things like wanting to see him happy. She also tried to convince herself that his excitement wasn't from an implication that typically comes from a couple moving in together.


	2. Chapter 2

Delic purchased the apartment, and they both began to pack. Shitsuo doing most of Hibiya's packing of course. Delic did have to inform Izaya that another would be coming along, but Izaya did not seem too surprised that Hibiya had decided to join. He just had to make arrangements for two seats on the train. After packing, they had the three-hour long train ride before getting to Bridgeport. Hibiya fell asleep at one point on the ride, resting against Delic's shoulder. Not that Delic minded, of course. He smiled gently at how cute Hibiya's innocent sleeping face was and enjoyed the warmth of her laying against him.

Then when they got there, on Sunday morning, they had to take a taxi to get to their new shared apartment. When they arrived at the apartment building, Hibiya immediately headed over to the elevator without waiting for Delic who had both of their suitcases. She just wanted to get there before her nerves set in and became apparent. Delic somehow managed to grab the newspaper on his way to the elevator. The reason they ended up still going up at the same time was because Hibiya had to wait for the elevator to get there. Their new apartment was on the fourth floor.

Hibiya had to deal with the first annoyance of the city early on when, while attempting to exit the elevator after reaching their floor, the elevator doors closed on her trapping her between the two doors. The doors were still attempting to close with her in the way. She struggled to get through, but the doors would not budge. She was more annoyed at the obstacle than anything, but the strong metal doors pushing into her body did hurt quiet a bit. Delic put his hands in between the doors and pushed them away from her body, which helped more than the struggling did. However, do her struggling so much combined with Delic leaning to put his strength into opening the doors, when the doors finally did open for them, the force of their previous attempts to escape caused them to lose their balance and fall forward into the hall when the support of the closed doors disappeared.

Delic landed hard on top of Hibiya, not having much of a chance to catch himself, and their suitcases slid into the hallway on either side of them. They both groaned from the unpleasant collision.

Hibiya was in a very bad mood now. This was not a great start to a move they were already nervous about, not that she would ever admit to that.

Under different circumstances, Delic might have taken advantage of the fact that he had ended up on top of Hibiya. However, knowing how painful getting stuck in the elevators must have been combined with himself falling on her, he decided his girlfriend's well being was more important. He pushed himself up while pulling Hibiya out of the way, so the doors wouldn't close on her feet. Then he knelt down and offered her his hand.

"Sorry about that, Chibiya. Are you alright?"

Hibiya huffed at such a dumb question but accepted his hand no less.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" After what just happened, she wasn't sure if she'd ever bring herself to try the elevator here again. Hopefully she hadn't developed some sort of ridiculous phobia of them. Even if it was warranted.

She stumbled as he helped her up but then groaned again because of her bruising sides. Delic gently ran his fingers against her sides, but immediately pulled away when she winced. He tried to think of some way he could make up to his girlfriend the unpleasant experience they had just gone through. He leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way there?"

Hibiya sucked in a breath as his warm breath made her ear tingle. The offer was tempting, but she shook her head.

"N-no, uh, you are already carrying our luggage. I think I should be quite alright."

And without another word, she walked down the hallway to their new apartment, trying to hold her head high, not even checking to see if he was behind her.

She entered the apartment and began to look around at what was already there as she waited for him. It wasn't necessarily bad. Although, Hibiya herself had grown up in a mansion so it was difficult to compare anything to that. This was certainly the first time she would be living somewhere with so little room. Not that she required a lot of space, but it was more something that she was used to.

She supposed it had an appealing design to it. When you entered the apartment, you stepped into the kitchen first that was not separated by much from the rest of that apartment. There was a wall behind the stove and counter, but it did not completely separate the kitchen so sound from the other room could surely be heard. Hibiya was no expert on kitchen appliances, but she questioned the quality of the appliances currently in their kitchen. She would probably end up using these at some point, which she hadn't ever used before do to being doted on almost her entire life. Typically, their family servants would cook everything for them so there had been no need to learn how to cook on her own. Now though, it was likely she would have to learn.

The bathroom was the only room fully separated from the rest of the apartment. Thank goodness for that though. What was interesting about the design was that the walls closing off the bathroom were angled. Like a triangle in a way. It was different, that was for sure. The kitchen floor was also in a triangular/ pentagon shape where the black and white tiles end and transition to the light tan stripes of the wood floor in the rest of the apartment (aside from the purple tiled bathroom).

This big space could be a combination of a dining room and the bedroom, although no wall would separate the two. She supposed that would matter more if they had people over. She wasn't sure how often that would happen yet. It would probably be more of Delic's doing when people do come over.

She could somewhat overhear Delic enter the apartment. He dropped the luggage by the wall and panted from carrying their heavy luggage.

"The furniture should be up here soon."

Hibiya nodded, as she went to check out the rest of the apartment. Out of the corner of her eye, Hibiya noticed Delic leaning on the wall and reading a newspaper. She could just tell that the toilet, shower, and sink were cheap. She did not look forward to using those. When she came back out her eyes bulged.

In the center of the apartment, in the space between the kitchen and the bathroom was a simple yet nice bed for two. On the far wall by the bathroom was a nice yet simple black bookcase that already had books in it. And, on the other side of the apartment was a small dining table with two chairs. None of this was there earlier. Delic was still reading the newspaper.

"D-Delic? When did all of this furniture get here?"

Delic looked up from the newspaper, and his eyebrows raised when he noticed all the furniture now in their apartment.

"Hmm, not sure. Must have been while I was reading this."

"How could we possibly not notice furniture being moved into our apartment?"

Hibiya didn't think she was that distracted as she checked out the apartment. Not to mention, moving furniture should be loud. Delic shrugged, not seeming concerned. How could he brush off something that seemed so strange?

"Well, they did say the furniture would be here soon. That was rather fast though."

"They?"

"The company I bought the furniture from."

"Wait, this is all new?"

"Well yeah. Most of it at least" Delic folded the newspaper and placed it on the table.

"I've only had a single bed before, and I thought it would make more sense for us to share since we're living together now. I never really read much before, but I know that you do, so I bought this bookcase that already had books in it. The table and chairs I'd had before though."

"Wait a moment, you bought a bookcase that already had books in it?"

"Yeah. Apparently, that's pretty normal in this city."

This city seemed strange already.

"Oh, and I just got a job in the music business."

Hibiya raised a brow. "Already?"

"Yeah, I found it in the newspaper. It was easy actually. I got it right away, although I am starting at the bottom, so recording contracts probably won't be happening any time soon. But get this, my boss is pop icon Lola Belle!"

"Hmm, she does sound familiar."

"Oh, I'm sure she does. And she seemed to like me already."

"Well that's not that surprising," Hibiya mumbled.

"It's definitely a good sign though. Even if I am beginning at the bottom at first, it's still a start for something that could lead to something even greater. My boss being a pop icon is a good sign of the types of opportunities I can get here. Oh, by the way, I think I saw some people downstairs who may be wanting to greet the new neighbors. Maybe we should say hello." He seemed excited as he walked out of the apartment.

This was definitely the trip of a lifetime for Delic. She was happy for him. However, she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself.

"Hibiya! I can see that there's a pool!"

Hibiya headed out of the apartment as well to see what he was talking about. When Delic saw a person heading towards their apartment, he went back to stand in front of their front door to greet their possible new neighbor. Hibiya stood by him, though slightly behind.

The man heading towards them looked like a middle-aged man. He was slightly chubby, wearing a business suit, and wore a grumpy scowl on his face. He seemed to be scrutinizing Delic. Before Delic could say anything, he suddenly blurted out,

"What are you wearing!? Why are you wearing pink!? What is wrong with you!?"

Delic just gawked at the man, completely thrown off. Delic was wearing what he normally would wear as a host. A nice white suit with a pink undershirt, and pink sunglasses.

Nobody spoke for a moment. The man kept scowling at them. After a while with nobody saying anything, the man just turned around and walked away. Delic continued to stare at where the man was, a cross of offense and complete bewilderment on his face. Hibiya glanced there and at Delic before saying,

"What the heck was that?"

Delic gradually shook himself out of his bewilderment.

"I honestly have no idea." He walked forward and glanced over the rail to see the downstairs elevator.

"Well, there was a woman there earlier who seemed like a friendlier greeter. I don't know where she went though." And with that, he walked into the apartment, Hibiya close behind.

 **A/N:** **I tried posting a web URL for a pic for this chapter in the story, but wasn't able to on fanfiction. I'll try to find another way. For now, if you want to see it, check out this story on archive of our own, because on that site I am able to post images.**

 **It's an image of the apartment they live in. I took a screenshot of the apartment my sims of them live in.**

 **Okay, so getting stuck in the elevator doors is a thing I've seen in the game. At first I thought it was because, with my first sim in this game, they were living in a cheap apartment. However, I moved Delic and Hibiya into a bit nicer apartment than the first sim lived in, and still sometimes I'd see Hibiya get stuck in the elevator doors. I don't know why.**

 **Also, as for the scene where the man yelled at Delic out of nowhere, yeah that did actually happen in the game.I had just moved my sims into the apartment, and usually when you start a new game there are a couple of sims in the game that show up to welcome you to the neighborhood. So, I had Delic stand out in front of their apartment to greet the other sims. And when this guy (whose name I can't remember) came up to Delic, I saw the interaction at the top of the screen 'be argued with'. (The actions a sim is doing or is being done to a sim typically is in top left corner of the screen in the game). I don't really know what he said, sims speak a made-up language called simlish, so you don't always know what they are saying. The guy was clearly yelling at/arguing with Delic for some reason, as the first time interacting with him. After he said that, the game said that Delic was feeling insulted (when Sims are socializing, there is typically a description of how the interaction is going. Like for this it said something about how the other sim could see that Delic was insulted). I didn't respond at all to the guy arguing with Delic, so then he just turned around and left.**

 **I've played the Sims many times, and this was the first time I had ever seen that happen when I started a new game. I really don't know why that guy would have been rude to Delic as their first time talking with each other. I'm assuming it had to do with a negative personality trait the other had that I did not get the chance to learn, or something that I simply missed.**

 **Anyways, since I'm using some things that take place in the game I'm playing in this story, I thought that random incident might be interesting enough to put in the story. Since I don't know what he said to Delic, I added what I thought could be one of the few reasons I could think of why someone would argue with him as their first interaction. I'm hoping it was interesting and enough of a, "Say what?" kinda moment. Maybe it was funny too?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure yet how long each chapter is going to be. Originally I had written these first three chapters as one but thought it was a better idea to break it up.**

The newspaper wasn't on the table anymore when they came back in. Delic didn't comment on it, so maybe he recycled it when Hibiya wasn't looking. After they both reentered the apartment, Hibiya wasn't sure what to do now.

"So, what about you, Hibiya?" Delic asked with a clap, slightly startling Hibiya.

"What about me?"

"Are you going to try to get a job?"

"I wasn't sure if I needed to."

"Hibiya, it's going to be a while until I'm making enough money to buy some nice things. And knowing you, I'm sure you're going to want to get some nice things for our apartment. So, it may be faster to get there if we're both working."

Hibiya pursed her lips. He had good points.

"I suppose you're right. However, I'm not sure what. I have no work experience."

"Well, a lot of the jobs around here you can get without any previous experience. Hence why you start at a low-level job in the field. I'm sure you can find something."

Delic went over to get the newspaper and opened it on the table for them both to read.

"How about this one?" He asked, pointing at one option. Hibiya walked over to see that Delic was pointing to the business career.

"Hmm."

"I think you would be good in business."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You walk around with your head held high, and confidence is a beneficial feature to have while working in business. You know about money and how it works. Plus, you can make cutthroat decisions to get the best business. You're very smart so you could make some intelligent decisions to be more successful. And even though you are not always the most sociable person, you seem to get a good feel of people and that would help you with making decisions as well."

"Well, I suppose I had never thought of that."

Hibiya knew she had some admirable abilities of course but had never really thought of how they would be useful in the work force.

"Alright. I suppose I will try it."

Like Delic, Hibiya also got her job rather quickly. However,

"I-I'm starting as a Coffee Courier!" She screeched in indignation. She did not know the title of her current position until after she had already accepted the career.

 _This was like a-a servant's job!_ She was _not_ happy about this.

"Low level jobs are usually not very glamorous, Chibiya. That's why you gotta work your way up."

"I-I do not even know how to make coffee!"

Delic chuckled at that but tried to stop at the icy glare his girlfriend shot him.

"They're not going to have you start at the job without training first. It would have said in the description if you needed to have experience."

"H-hmph!" Hibiya crossed her arms and pouted, glaring at the ground.

Delic found it cute when Hibiya was like this.

"There was also the option of work at the bookstore- "

"Part time!? And make less than _you_? No thank you! I will just have to deal with it."

"That's the spirit."

"Shut. It."

It would help if her boyfriend wasn't so amused by her indignation.

"What is your starting job anyways?"

"It says that I am a fan."

"…you're getting paid to be a fan of the band?"

"Well…I'm sure there's more to it than that. Maybe it's a way to get a feel for and gain appreciation for the band? I bet it's kinda like advertising. Paying people to act like fans of the band so other real fans of the band will get more into it. Isn't that some sort of a psychological thing?"

Hibiya rolled her eyes at that.

"I already know of the band anyways. I'm not going to complain if I'm getting paid to watch them. I'm sure it's more than that though."

"Who knows with how strange this city is seeming anyways."

They were both getting hungry, so they both decided to get a quick meal out of the fridge (which happened to already be stocked with food. Like, how was this normal in this city?)

Hibiya felt like it was too late to go out yet too early to get to sleep. So, she decided she might as well look through the bookshelf and maybe learn something new. She skimmed the books, and some of them had strange titles. Logic volume 1, Cooking volume 1, Handiness volume 1, a couple of fictional books for entertainment, and even one children's book. The cooking one sort of made sense. But a book on learning logic? That struck her as odd for some reason. The idea that someone could gain one skill level at logic simply by reading this book.

She rolled her eyes at the thought, but still ended up grabbing that one, because why not? Logic could always be a good skill to have. Perhaps she would learn something useful. She sat down in the bed and opened the book to begin reading. She hadn't gotten very far before she heard the strumming of a guitar. She looked up to see Delic strumming on a pink acoustic guitar. Hibiya knew that the piano was his favorite instrument to play (besides singing) but that he didn't have one. Apparently, he did have a guitar though. She was not sure when he had gotten one or where he got it from just now. Not that it really mattered though.

It was quite clear that he was newer to playing this instrument. None the less, Hibiya enjoyed hearing him strum. Sure, the strumming was simple, but the musical sound was not bad and actually came out quite pleasant-sounding. Hibiya smiled gently to herself and got back to reading while also enjoying the soothing strumming of the guitar played by her boyfriend. They continued with this until both decided it was time to get some sleep.

 **A/N: So as for the odd job titles they start with, those are actually from the game. When a Sim starts off in the music career, it's says that they are a fan. I don't know why to be honest. And the first level in the business career is coffee courier. When I first started the game, one of Hibiya's first desires (which you try to fulfill in the game) was to join the business career. Since her lifetime wish had nothing to do with what career she wanted, I'm not sure why the game had her desire this career, but I thought it would be fitting for her character anyways so that worked out.**  
 **Tbh, when I started these two in the game I didn't know there was an option to buy a piano/keyboard.**


End file.
